livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Ioseph Vors (HolyMan)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Cleric Level: 2 Experience: 2,749 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common Deity: Helerion, the Bright One, Lord of Light, Protector of the Realm Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (05 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (05 pts), +2 racial adjustment CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 14 +2 (05 pts) CHA: 10 +0 (00 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 23 = 2d8=14 + CON (04) + Feat (03) + FC (02) (Cleric) AC: 20 = + DEX (03) + Armor (07) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (03) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 17 = + Armor (07) + Misc (00) INIT: +03 = (03) + Misc (00) BAB: +01 = (01) CMB: +03 = (01) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 16 = + BAB (01) + STR (02) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +06 = (03) + CON (02) + resistance (01) Reflex: +04 = (00) + DEX (03) + resistance (01) Will: +06 = (03) + WIS (02) + resistance (01) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: n/a Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Lg. Warhammer: Attack: +01 = (01) + STR (02) + Wrong Size (-2) + Misc (00) Damage: 2d6+3(B), Crit: 20/x3, Special: Size-Large Dagger(melee): Attack: +03 = (01) + STR (02) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d4+2(S/P), Crit: 19-20/x2 Dagger(range): Attack: +04 = (01) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d4+2(S/P), Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 to any one ability (DEX) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Cleric Bonus Feat: Humans select one extra feat at first level. Skilled: Humans gain one additional skill rank at first level, and one additional skill rank whenever they gain a level. Languages: Begin play knowing Common. Humans with high INT scores can chose to learn any language they want (other than secret languages such as Druidic). Class Features Cleric Armor/Weapons: Prof. with all simple weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields (except... tower). Also proficient with the favored weapon of their deity. (warhammer) Aura (Ex): A cleric of a chaotic, evil, good, or lawful deity has a particularly powerful aura corresponding to the deity’s alignment (see the detect evil spell for details). Spells: A cleric casts divine spells which are drawn from the cleric spell list. Her alignment, however, may restrict her from casting certain spells opposed to her moral or ethical beliefs; see Chaotic, Evil, Good, and Lawful Spells. A cleric must choose and prepare her spells in advance. To prepare or cast a spell, a cleric must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a cleric’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the cleric’s Wisdom modifier. Like other spellcasters, a cleric can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Cleric. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Wisdom score. Clerics meditate or pray for their spells. Each cleric must choose a time at which she must spend 1 hour each day in quiet contemplation or supplication to regain her daily allotment of spells. Time spent resting has no effect on whether a cleric can prepare spells. A cleric may prepare and cast any spell on the cleric spell list, provided that she can cast spells of that level, but she must choose which spells to prepare during her daily meditation. Channel Energy(Su): Regardless of alignment, any cleric can release a wave of energy by channeling the power of her faith through her holy(or unholy) symbol. This energy can be used to cause or heal damage, depending on the type of energy channeled and the creatures targeted. A good cleric (or a neutral cleric who worships a good deity) channels positive energy and can choose to deal damage to undead creatures or to heal living creatures. An evil cleric (or a neutral cleric who worships an evil deity) channels negative energy and can choose to deal damage to living creatures or to heal undead creatures. A neutral cleric of a neutral deity (or one who is not devoted to a particular deity) must choose whether she channels positive or negative energy. Once this choice is made, it cannot be reversed. This decision also determines whether the cleric can cast spontaneous cure or inflict spells (see spontaneous casting). Channeling energy causes a burst that affects all creatures of one type (either undead or living) in a 30-foot radius centered on the cleric. The amount of damage dealt or healed is equal to 1d6 points of damage plus 1d6 points of damage for every two cleric levels beyond 1st (2d6 at 3rd, 3d6 at 5th, and so on). Creatures that take damage from channeled energy receive a Will save to halve the damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 the cleric's level + the cleric's Charisma modifier. Creatures healed by channel energy cannot exceed their maximum hit point total—all excess healing is lost. A cleric may channel energy a number of times per day equal to 3 + her Charisma modifier. This is a standard action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. A cleric can choose whether or not to include herself in this effect. A cleric must be able to present her holy symbol to use this ability. Domains: A cleric's deity influences her alignment, what magic she can perform, her values, and how others see her. A cleric chooses two domains from among those belonging to her deity. A cleric can select an alignment domain (Chaos, Evil, Good, or Law) only if her alignment matches that domain. If a cleric is not devoted to a particular deity, she still selects two domains to represent her spiritual inclinations and abilities (subject to GM approval). The restriction on alignment domains still applies. Each domain grants a number of domain powers, dependent upon the level of the cleric, as well as a number of bonus spells. A cleric gains one domain spell slot for each level of cleric spell she can cast, from 1st on up. Each day, a cleric can prepare one of the spells from her two domains in that slot. If a domain spell is not on the cleric spell list, a cleric can prepare it only in her domain spell slot. Domain spells cannot be used to cast spells spontaneously. In addition, a cleric gains the listed powers from both of her domains, if she is of a high enough level. Unless otherwise noted, activating a domain power is a standard action. Cleric domains are listed at the end of this class entry. Defense (Protection Subdomain): Granted Powers: Your faith is your greatest source of protection, and you can use that faith to defend others. In addition, you receive a +1 resistance bonus on saving throws. This bonus increases by 1 for every 5 levels you possess. Deflection Aura (Su): Once each day, you can emit a 20- foot aura for a number of rounds equal to your cleric level. Allies within the aura gain a +2 deflection bonus to AC and CMD. Domain Spells: 1st—shield, 2nd—barkskin, 3rd—protection from energy, 4th—spell immunity, 5th—spell resistance, 6th—antimagic field, 7th—deflection, 8th—mind blank, 9th—prismatic sphere. Strength Domain: Granted Powers: In strength and brawn there is truth—your faith gives you incredible might and power. Strength Surge(Sp): As a standard action, you can touch a creature to give it great strength. For 1 round, the target gains an enhancement bonus equal to 1/2 your cleric level (minimum +1) to melee attacks, combat maneuver checks that rely on Strength, Strength-based skills, and Strength checks. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. Domain Spells: 1st—enlarge person, 2nd—bull's strength, 3rd—magic vestment, 4th—spell immunity, 5th—righteous might, 6th—stoneskin, 7th—grasping hand, 8th—clenched fist, 9th—crushing hand. Orisons: Clerics can prepare a number of orisons, or 0-level spells, each day, as noted on Table: Cleric under “Spells per day.” These spells are treated like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. Spontaneous Casting: A good cleric (or a neutral cleric of a good deity) can channel stored spell energy into healing spells that she did not prepare ahead of time. The cleric can “lose” any prepared spell that is not an orison or domain spell in order to cast any cure spell of the same spell level or lower (a cure spell is any spell with “cure” in its name). An evil cleric (or a neutral cleric of an evil deity) can’t convert prepared spells to cure spells but can convert them to inflict spells (an inflict spell is one with “inflict” in its name). A cleric who is neither good nor evil and whose deity is neither good nor evil can convert spells to either cure spells or inflict spells (player’s choice). Once the player makes this choice, it cannot be reversed. This choice also determines whether the cleric channels positive or negative energy (see channel energy). Chaotic, Evil, Good, and Lawful Spells: A cleric can’t cast spells of an alignment opposed to her own or her deity’s (if she has one). Spells associated with particular alignments are indicated by the chaotic, evil, good, and lawful descriptors in their spell descriptions. Bonus Languages: A cleric’s bonus language options include Celestial, Abyssal, and Infernal (the languages of good, chaotic evil, and lawful evil outsiders, respectively). These choices are in addition to the bonus languages available to the character because of her race. Feats Toughness (Human Bonus): Benefit: You gain +3 hit points. For every Hit Die you possess beyond 3, you gain an additional +1 hit point. If you have more than 3 Hit Dice, you gain +1 hit points whenever you gain a Hit Die (such as when you gain a level). Extra Channel (1st lvl): Benefit: You can channel energy two additional times per day. Traits Focused Mind (Magic): Benefit: You gain a +2 trait bonus on concentration checks. Bully (Social): Benefit: You gain a +1 trait bonus on Intimidate checks, and Intimidate is always a class skill for you. Skills Skill Points: 06 = (02) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Human (02) (Cleric) Max Ranks: 02 Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 0 0 3 -3 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 3 -3 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 00 0 0 3 -3 +0 Fly 00 0 0 3 -3 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 06 1 3 2 +0 Intimidate 06 2 3 0 +1(trait) Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 04 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 04 1 3 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 02 0 0 2 +0 Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 2 +0 Ride 00 0 0 3 -3 +0 Sense Motive 06 1 3 2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 -3 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 00 0 0 3 -3 +0 Survival 02 0 0 2 +0 Swim 00 0 0 3 -3 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 * guidance * shield of faith * stabilize * magic weapon * light * bless * mending * d -shield Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Traveler's Outfit free 00 lb +1 breastplate 1,350 gp 30 lb warhammer(large) 24 gp 10 lb dagger 2 gp 01 lb pearl of power(lvl 1) 1,000 gp 00 lb Backpack 2 gp 02 lb torches(2) .02 gp 02 lb flint&steel 1 gp 00 lb rations(2days) 1 gp 02 lb waterskin 1 gp 04 lb healer's kit(20/20) 50 gp 01 lb oil(2 flasks) .2 gp 02 lb acid 10 gp 01 lb Holy Symbol, wood 1 gp 00 lb Bedroll .1 gp 05 lb Rope(hemp,50') 1 gp 10 lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 02 lb Total Weight: 72 lb Medium Encumbrance by weight and armor Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Finances PP: 00 GP: 597 SP: 4 CP: 3 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 32 Height: 6'2" Weight: 250lbs Hair Color: bald Eye Color: blue Skin Color: light to tan Appearance: A close fanatactic Vors tries hard to keep up appearance but, the only thing that he owns that is kept up to par is his oversized warhammer a "gift" from an old priest who said that it should not be kept stored in some attic somewhere, but put once more into Helerion's service. Demeanor: Given a choice Vors would sit around and pray all day and sleep inbetween. He cares little for evil and doesn't like to see good people suffer. He is quite and pious and hard to anger but when he does become angry woe to those in his way. Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Uncertain Whereabouts DM:Qik XP Received: 914 final XP total Treasure Received: 1,041.75 GP final payout 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items The Kidnapper's Trail DM:toasterferret XP Received: 1,085 XP Treasure Received: 1,164 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry 0000 Items DM Credits 2 credits added 05/06/12 Character Level 1 - 420 XP - 360 GP 1 credit added 09/30/12 Character Level 2 - 330 XP - 330 GP Level Ups Level 2: Class: Cleric BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: n/a Features: n/a HP: +09 = 06 (Max-2) + 02 (CON) + 01 (favored class) Total 14 Skill Pts: +03 = 02 (Class) + 01 (Race) Total 03 Level 3: Class: ??? BAB: +1 to ?? Fort: +3 to ?? Ref: +0 to ?? Will: +3 to ?? Feat: ??? Features: ??? HP: ??? Total 23 Skill Pts: ??? Total 06 Approvals *Approval (18 August 2011) (Satin Knights) level 1 *Approval (20 August 2011) (perrinmiller) level 1 *Approval (10 May 2011) (Qik) level 2 Category:Approved Characters